


Travel

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dorks, F/M, Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: Barry gets a nice surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry felt a presence behind him and whirled. He started when he saw who it was. Kara, in her Supergirl suit, was floating a foot off the ground behind him with her arms crossed.  
"Geez Kara, you scared me," he said, "what are you doing here?"

She just smiled a moment before answering him.  
"I wanted to see you," she said, "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," he said quickly, "But if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get here?"  
"I flew," she said.

"No, I mean how'd you get HERE? To my universe," he clarified.  
"Oh, well that's actually a long story," she said as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her eye, "Long story short your team worked with my team to make a device that would allow me to instantly teleport to certain coordinates in your universe. So I didn't scare them into doing something I teleported outside Central City and flew in. What, are you not happy to see me?"

"I am," he said quickly, "I'm just...I wasn't really expecting it. Honestly I was expecting that I'd never see you again, seeing that we're from different universes. Glad you found a way to come here."

"Me too," she said, "I've missed you. A lot actually."

Barry couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"You're just...I don't know. It's hard not to smile when you're here," he replied, "You're just so cheerful."

She leaned in and hugged him close. Caught off guard Barry froze for a second before hugging her back.  
"Aha," Barry heard Cisco say as he broke away from the other hero.

Barry whirled.  
"Don't you even say it," he warned, pointing a finger at his friend, fully aware of what Cisco was going to say.

"SuperFlash," Cisco said.  
"What?"

Barry stole a quick glance at Kara, just as she looked at him.

"Why do you say SuperFlash?"

"It's a portmanteau of Supergirl and Flash," Cisco explained.  
"No not what SuperFlash means, why are you SAYING it?"  
"Oh, it's your ship name," Cisco said boldly and Caitlin burst out laughing.

"Cisco shut up," Barry said, glaring at his friend, "We're just friends. Actually we barely know each other, not sure if we can quite even be considered friends."

"Oh come on," Cisco exclaimed, "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Caitlin and I both see it. You like each other."

"No," Barry insisted, "You're wrong, we're just friends."

"Yeah alright whatever," Cisco said.

"Come on Kara, I'll get you oriented with Central City," Barry said, taking her arm gently and leading her out of the room.

"Cisco is really something," she remarked, "I like him though, he's funny."  
"That he is, but his antics can be annoying sometimes," Barry replied.  
"Yeah I can see that," Kara admitted, "Are we doing a Supergirl and Flash orientation, or a Kara and Barry one?"  
"Eh I had been thinking Supergirl and Flash, but maybe we should change into our normal attire."  
Kara laughed.  
"You have a beautiful laugh," Barry remarked.

Kara just gave him a funny look.  
"Sorry," he said quickly, "Was that too bold?"

"Not at all," she said, "It just surprised me."

"Good," Barry said, "I don't want to say anything that will bother you."

"So what was with Cisco declaring our ship name? He seems to think we're something," she said, "We're just friends, right? I mean I barely know you, and vice versa."

"At this point yes," Barry said carefully, not sure if things would change later on, "But I mean we were acting pretty close. His main thing is just he likes to name things. He always names the new metahumans we encounter."  
"Metahuman?"

"Long story. Basically the particle accelerator in S.T.A.R Labs exploded, granted me and some other people superhuman abilities. Mine is my speed. Most metahumans we encounter are criminals and use their abilities for crime. You wouldn't be considered a metahuman because you were born with your abilities right?"

"Yes," Kara said, "I was born with mine, I am from the planet Krypton."

"That's one of the things I like about you. You're technically an alien but you act like you were born and raised here," Barry commented.

"Well I was actually raised here, I've been here for 11 years. I was 13 when I was sent from Krypton and I'm 24 now," Kara said, "And I've always tried to be as normal as I can, at least when I'm out as Kara rather than Supergirl."

"You do pull off normal pretty well when you try," Barry told her.

She chuckled, "So I thought you were gonna show me around Central City?"

"Oh yeah sorry, that got a little deep, didn't it?"

"Not at all," Kara said, "But you had implied you were going to so I was just making sure we were still going."


	2. Chapter 2

"Central City is beautiful," Kara commented, "I kind of like it here. Wish I could stay a long time, but I can't, National City needs Supergirl."  
"Can we not talk about Supergirl and Flash? I'm enjoying just being out with you as Barry and Kara. Don't get me wrong I love being the Flash, but sometimes it's nice not to have to worry about it, you know?"  
Kara nodded.  
"Sorry," she said, "And yes, it is nice to be out not as Supergirl."  
"Don't apologize," Barry said.  
As he prepared to say something else, a crimson blur sped past, knocking both heroes to the ground. Barry groaned as he got to his feet.

"Kara! You alright?"

She nodded as she stood up.

"What was that?"

"Not sure," Barry admitted, "But I think it might have been another Flash."  
The blur came back, this time stopping in front of Barry and lifting him by the throat.  
"Now, Flash, I will kill you and take your place in this world."

"I don't think so," Kara said as she hovered behind the villainous speedster, having zipped away and changed into her costume, "Put him down!"

"As you wish, alien!"

The evil speedster dropped Barry and he fell to the ground, lying still. Kara lunged, taking a swing at the crimson clothed villain. He dodged, snapping a fist into her stomach. She grunted and dodged another blow. She delivered a single punch which connected with the speedster's nose. There was a crack and the speedster staggered back. Barry crashed into the other speedster, knocking him to the ground.  
"Thanks Supergirl," he said as the other speedster flipped to his feet.

The evil speedster was wearing the same exact suit that Barry wore when he went out as the Flash. Kara and Barry lunged simultaneously, Kara striking from one side and Barry from the other. Barry pried the mask off the villainous speedster, snapping his fist into the man's eye. The doppelganger picked Barry up and hurled him away. Barry crashed into a parked car and fell still, too still. Kara entangled her fingers in the villain's collar, snapping her knee into his face. He grunted and pushed her away, dashing off in a blur of red. Kara watched him go, considering giving chase. She decided Barry's health was more important and ran to his side.  
"Flash! Wake up!"

She rolled him over on his back, noticing the numerous cuts and bruises on his face. She lifted him carefully, quickly flying to S.T.A.R Labs and taking him inside. As she arrived he stirred and opened his eyes.  
"Barry? What happened Supergirl?"

She set him down, knowing it would be more helpful for her to set him down if he was going to try to stand up.

"We were attacked," Kara explained, "We were out as Barry and Kara, and another speedster attacked us. He was wearing a Flash suit identical to Barry's, and when Barry managed to unmask him it WAS Barry."  
"So you were attacked by an evil doppelganger of Barry? And he knocked Barry out?"  
"Yes he did," Barry said as he got to his feet slowly and shakily.  
"Not too fast Barry," Kara warned him, "I don't know what kind of damage he did to you."

"I feel fine," Barry said, "Aside from the cuts and bruises and a tender spot where he hit me, but it just feels like it's from the hit. Even if I AM injured I heal quickly."

"Just don't be reckless," Kara said, "I don't want you to get yourself too injured."

"Do you have any idea who is responsible for this assault?"

"No," Kara said, "But we need to stop them quickly, if this guy keeps attacking people like this it'll ruin Barry's reputation."

Caitlin nodded.  
"Barry, I think you should lay low for a little while," Cisco said, "He seems strong enough to pose a serious threat to you."  
"And I'm invulnerable," Kara pointed out, "As long as he has no Kryptonite I'll be fine. Even if I can't stop him I can at the least slow him down."

"It's not your fight, Kara."  
"He came after both of us," she pointed out, "And I'm not going to let you charge out there to fight someone who is stronger and maybe faster than you. You'll get yourself killed."

"Ooh, Kara cares about Barry," Cisco commented, "SuperFlash!"

"Just because I care about him doesn't mean I LIKE him," Kara said, "He's a friend, that's all."

Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Kara, not only is this not your fight, as much as I like having you around, you probably should get back to your universe. I can handle this guy," Barry said.

"No you can't," Kara said gently, "He seems to have as much strength as me, he's at least as fast as both of us, if not faster, you will need help. I'm staying."

"Fine, but as soon as he's gone you go back to your universe, they'll need you."

"Maybe so," Kara admitted, "But I have someone standing in for me right now, I can afford to stay a little while."

 


End file.
